


Riot

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 YEARS BEFORE TRIS WAS BORN<br/>The reason that Natalie prior came to Chicago.<br/>Why abnegation transfers to dauntless and to eurodite, are feared.<br/>And why abnegation has tons of security, and why none trusts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My mother slowly cuts strands of deep brown from my head.I shiver a bit from the cold; it has snowed. I would have been playing in it, if I was from a different faction. But here in abnegation, I am only selfless, and try not to be selfish, give our coat to cold strangers, I recall my mother saying when I was little. I gave my coat to a little factionless boy, he was so happy, and I was so cold. I think that if I was alone, I would have kept my coat. But I am not sure. I am never sure. I doubt that it would do me good to stay here, but would it? I am not as selfless as my mother. I could never be. 

As she finishes, she pats my back and lifts my chin towards the mirror. I wince at my reflection. I see my messy hair, it is as curly as ever. I frown, I hate my hair color, if only it could be blonde… My father knocks at the door and calls over my mother. She sets the brush down, and closes the case over the mirror. She takes out a small key and locks the door. She kisses my head, “Please get dressed, Charlotte.” She whispers in my ear. Then stands up to leave. I look over at my outfit, a dull grey shirt, with dull grey pants and black flats. I frown. I hate how strict our clothes are. I only get to wear black flats when I am going to a formal place. “Charlotte! Breakfast! Please hurry!” My father yelled. I rolled my eyes. I hated that I did not have very much me-time, but my father says me-time is selfish, and he tells us not to be selfish. Nickolas is most likely downstairs waiting for me. I throw on my clothes and put on my dull grey sweater. I hate my snow boots, they are not warm enough, but I throw them on anyway.

As I get to the kitchen table, everyone is dressed, and looking at me. I blush. “Sorry, for wasting your time.” I mumble. My father looks at me, with his deep green eyes, he looks a bit annoyed. My mother's are sky blue; mine are too. Nickolas has turquoise eyes. He looks at me when I sit down. We are all quiet as we all ate our breakfast. My mother cleared her throat and smiled, “Well, I am sure that you both are excited for the choosing. Yes?” Nicholas smiled and nodded his head, as he chewed on his omelet. My mother pauses, and looks at me, “What about you Charlotte?” I almost choke on my omelet. I swallowed harshly and grabbed my water, to start gulping it down. “Charlotte? Are you going to answer me?” My mother's voice was kind, and calm, but in an eerie way.I look into her sky blue eyes, and admire their beauty. “Yes.” I lie, “I am very excited.” 

My mind flashes to yesterday. The horrid tests, and the man who did it. He looked at me with hard grey eyes. And he told me one word.  _ Divergent _ . The word haunted me. “What is that?” I asked him, “which faction?” 

He shrugged and said, “Abnegation, or erudite, or even Amity. You are open to any of them. But really, you just got abnegation. Do not EVER tell anyone about this test, no one, I don’t care who they are, just please don’t.” 

I promised him.

He smiled at me, and whispered, “I promise not to tell anyone ethire. I’ll just say that you got abnegation.” He put his hands on his hips, “Now please go, I have to go to the next person.” He winked as he opened the door. 

My mind flashes back to the present. My mother smiled at me. “I am glad that you are not scared.” 

No. Not scared, Im not even terrified or horrified. I was frozen. I manage to smile back at her. I felt terrible, for lying to her. But the man told me that I could not tell anyone. I shook away the feeling. I smiled at my mother. I wanted to tell them so badly, but I kept quiet. I would not tell them, because who knows how they would react. 

We finished up breakfast and walked out the door.  _ Divergent. Divergent you're a Divergent  _ was hissed over and over in my mind. I tried to shake off the feeling, but I was not able to. My heart started to go faster and faster. We reached the Hub-a large glass building, that euriodite runs- and Michael opened the door for us. Michael is one of my father’s friends. We each said thank you, but me. He looked in my eyes, and he frowned at me and glanced at my father. “Thank you.” I ended up muttering, and hoping that he does not tell my mother of my bad behavior.

We were going to take the elevator, but the Candor beat us to it. So we took all fifty flights of stairs. I was panting after just ten. _ Forty five more to go _ . I thought. It is a good thing that we were an hour earlier than anyone else. I looked out the windows to see dauntless. They were running on a small wire line. 

I gasped, a girl with black hair slipped, but a boy with pale skin and red hair grabbed her hand, along with a boy with dark red hair, who had at least twenty piercings. Her face instantly turned red, As she blushed. I smiled. I had just figured out which faction that I wanted to be in, Dauntless.

We had finally got to the top, along with all of the other factions. We had to stand in alphabetical order. 

I was behind Nickolas, because in families, the oldest had to go first. I waited impatiently as the first person, an Amity girl chose amity, the tenth person a erudite girl, chose amity. Amity clapped for her. She looked so happy. But Erudite, said nothing, and had looks of disgust on their faces. 

Twenty more till us. Ten more till us. Seven more till us. Four more till us. Two more till  _ me _ . Nickolas was next. 

He smiled proudly, and whispered in my ear, “Pick the right one for our family… please.” Then he walked up, and cut his hand, and let his blood fall on the clear glass. ERUDITE?!?!?!? 

I gasped, and so did all of the abnegation members. I could not believe he betrayed us, then I looked at his bag, there were books peaking out of it, as he greeted his new faction. 

This has never EVER happened in the history of the factions.

Everyone is silent as they watch my brother, Nickolas, walk to his seat, and sit down.

Then I heard it, “Charlotte Lawrence” I could not breath, I was frozen, and I could hardly breath. But somehow, I was able to walk over there, and grab the dagger. My heart pounded as I cut my hand, I held it over abnegation, but then thought of Dauntless, how they are brave, and selfless, I would rather be selfless about saving others than helping others, but in a way you are doing the same as abnegation, but you also… before I made my decision, my blood hit the Dauntless bowl. 

Great. Now I made a choice that no one else, in the history of factions has ever done, either. 

The crowd was silent for a moment.

A deafening cheer erupted from dauntless. Maybe they were proud of my bravery.

As I walked over there, shocked that I had been stupid enough to not pay attention to my blood, they hooted and hollered. The came and greeted me with pats on  the back and hand shakes. I smiled back at them. 

But as I turn around, I see my father's sad face, and my mother met my eyes for a second, only to look away.


	2. New faction and New surprises.

Two girls sat next to me. The first one was the one that had slipped from the wire. But now that I see her up close, she has the left half of her head shaved. The other half had long messy black hair. She had tan skin and turquoise eyes. She has a bit of natural blush on her cheeks, and a blue ribbon tied to her neck. She was wearing a black leather jacket, that was unbuttoned, with a grey shirt underneath, along with black pants and black combat boots.“Hi!” She said, “I am Katrina. and this dope is Evermoore.” She said pointing with her thumb to the girl behind her.

“Hi.” Evermoor said happily. She also had the left side of her head shaved, but instead of black hair, she had a deep red hair. On the right side was curly red locks that covered her right eye. She was wearing three earrings, and a necklace that had metal spikes on the outside. She also was wearing a dark yellow shirt and brown leather jacket. With the same pants and boots as Katrina. But she was super pale. Like her skin looked like a sheet of paper. She blushed, which looked odd on her skin like someone had dumped the color of her hair on her face. “Oh, yeah, don’t worry, I have always been super pale. My family had no idea what was going on with me. But my family all are Candor, so, yeah. They hardly know anything.” I was a bit shocked that she was candor. “I shaved my head while I was in candor, and pierced my ears a long time ago with a needle, and I found all of these clothes in the garbage, because ever since I was little, I have wanted to be dauntless, and I was super shocked that max, the most perfect guy in the world, also decided to join dauntless.” She sighed, “I can't help but to stare at his-” She covered her mouth as she tried to keep talking.

“So, why did you leave?” I asked.

“Well, Because they force you to take the truth serum, because of ya know the ‘never lie’ thing. But, I am also a chatter box, but I am actually quiet compared to how I used to talk.” My eyes widened.

“Really?” She smiled, “Yup”

“Wow”

“Yeah.”

A boy with brown hair and grey eyes, walks up to us. Evermoore blushes her crimson color again.

“Hey newbie.” He said with a large smile, “welcome to dauntless.”

“Thanks.”

“No,” He picked up my hand, and kissed the top slowly, and gently, “thank you.”

Evermoore basically exploded with anger and jealousy.

Katrina burst into laughing, which was quickly turned into snickering when Michael raised his hand to silence everyone.

“Oh great.” Evermoore mumbled, “Another speech.”

Michael walked up to the podium and smiled, “It is today, that I have decided to tell you all, who the new member of the council shall be: Marcus Eaton!”

The crowd gave a non-enthusiastic applause as he took the stage.

He was a youngish man, about twenty-five or thirty, with dark brown hair (the common abnegation color) and dark blue eyes.

He smiled ear to ear, (As if it was an important place of authority.) “I am SO blessed to be able to get the position and I am proud to say, I will serve each and every one of you as I would to anyone.”

We clap for him again. And once more, It is unenthusiastic.

“Now, to Samuel Parker, leader of Erudite.”

Loud claps from Erudite.

An oldish man walked up to the podium, his blonde hair was greying on the sides, and he had dark grey eyes to match it. He wore a simple white lab coat, black slacks, and plain grey shoes.

“Also, ” He started, “ I would like to appoint Jeanine Matthews, head of research facilities, in Erudite.”

A young woman, (At Least 15) with a broad smile walked up to the podium, “Oh my gosh! I feel so SO lucky to be able to stand up here, and -” She wiped away ‘tears’ that were on her face, “I want to thank everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Wow.” Katrina murmured, “Her speech was super short.” She narrowed her eyes, “It didn't help that she talked so fast.”

I glanced at Evermoore, she was still glaring at me, with her blushy-red cheeks.

I turn around and look at Grey, he was looking back at me, paying attention to me, not anyone else. Not ANYTHING else. He was slightly smiling, and giving me lovey-dovey eyes.

It made me blush.

Evermoore, (I don’t know how) turned a deeper shade of red, and gave me what I'm sure was a death stare.

“I'm sorry.” I say, looking straight into her eyes.

She looks at me, surprised as if she did not expect me to say that. "Oh. Um, I guess I forgive you."

I smile evilly behind Evermoore's back, "The guilt trick. It _always_ works." I mumble to Katrina.

She smiles back as we watch the next speech.


End file.
